kaleidoscopic_pathfandomcom-20200213-history
Workshop
Setting up a workshop is a useful step for a Magus. it is not entirely necessary as there are many mages both past and present who have practised mage craft without the aid of a workshop but for many mages, it is a useful base and a safe haven for their craft. The workshop is where a Magus keeps their Grimoires as well as the materials for their rituals. It is also a place for them to practice spells and channel energy. It is best to set up your workshop in a place that you have a special connection to like a childhood home, somewhere that has a connection to nature, or has a potent history to draw from. Altar Once the location for the workshop has been chosen the next thing to do is to set up the Altar. The Altar is the centrepiece for magic spells and can be personalized to fit your needs. It can vary in size from a dining table to a shelf or a mantelpiece depending on the size of your workshop or the location where you are casting the spell. What you put on your Altar and how you decorate it is entirely personal. Whether you have a table made from natural wood or use a table that has been in your house for years, whether you decorate with a purple cloth or spread a variety of gemstones over it is completely up to the individual. For more information Altar Pentacle The five-pointed star is one of the most important objects in spell casting. The Pentacle, or Pentagram, is believed to date back to Mesopotamia and has been an important symbol of spiritual protection for many religions including Alchemy. The five points on the star represent the key elements of magic: fire, water, earth and air while the top point represents spirit or in some cases void. It is recommended to always have the Pentacle on you or your altar whenever you are casting a spell. It is best to charge it before use by leaving it in direct moonlight during a full moon to increase the potency of a spell.2 No other symbol is more widely associated with Witchcraft than the pentacle, a round disk engraved with a pentagram (five-pointed star). The circle surrounding the pentagram is the universal symbol of totality. The pentagram itself symbolizes the human microcosm. It also represents the five elements: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit. Upright (as pictured), the pentacle depicts the spirit above matter and is a symbol of the Goddess. Inverted, it corresponds to matter above spirit, the quest for temporal gain, and the Horned God of materialism. In the practice of magick, the pentacle represents the practitioners’ ability to create or manifest desire. As the embodiment of the element of Earth and the realm of materialism, the pentacle provides a place, like an artist’s canvas, on which abstract thought forms can be brought to life. From a spiritual or esoteric viewpoint, the pentacle represents the realm of birth, life, death, and renewal. During a magickal operation, practitioners use the symbol of the pentacle to help conceptualize their thoughts, believing that what they see in their minds’ eyes they will surely realize in physical form. The pentacle becomes the point of focus where all the practitioner’s attention is directed. If practitioners are totally focused and are able to force their will toward a single purpose, they will achieve results and make manifest their desires. The true beauty and power of the pentacle lie in its versatility. It provides the practitioner with a mode of expression and a place to arrange his or her thought forms until they can be forced into reality. For example, by placing the logo or symbol of your coven or lodge on the pentacle and charging the logo during the ritual, you endow those affiliated with the group a portion of the energy raised. This is especially helpful during fund-raising campaigns or when trying to recruit new members.1 For more information Pentacle Candles Candles play an important roll in magecraft and have a long history in not only magic but in folklore and religious worship. Candles represent the elements of air and fire and are used on various rituals and spells as well as candlelight being used to repel evil spirits. In Crete and Egypt, they used Beeswax candles as early as 3000 B.C.E. In the 3rd century Egyptians used lamps and possibly candles in a ritual to obtain answers from dreams commonly referred to as "dreaming true." Ancient pagans used lamps in candles during their religious practices which by the fourth century was adopted into Christain rituals though it wouldn't be until the latter part of the Middle Ages that candles were placed on church altars. In modern Magecraft, consecrated white candles are placed on the altar at either the five points of a pentagram or the four quarters of a magic circle. Candles of various colours are used in magic since each colour has its own symbolism, attribute, vibration and influence. For more information see Candles For how to make candles see Candle Making Incense Incense, like music, speaks without words to the conscious mind. It stirs the emotions as it brings back memories of things, events, places, and people long since forgotten. Because of its evocative nature, incense has always played an important role in both religion and magick. Priests and magicians have long believed that the burning of incense will attract higher spiritual forces. It is believed that incense has the ability to deliver directly to the realm of the gods those prayers and wishes spoken into its smoke. These prayers are then blessed and their petitioners’ wishes granted. Essentially, incense can be made from any substance as long as it smells good when burned. Some of the more traditional ingredients used are clove, cinnamon, sandalwood, and resins like frankincense and myrrh. The reason these aromatic substances smell so good is that their essential oils are released when they are heated, emitting a perfumed smoke. The fragrant oils contained in the following herbs, spices, and woods make them a source of natural incense that can be burned alone or in combination with other substances. Generally, incense comes in two forms: combustible, which is in the form of cones, sticks, and blocks, and noncombustible, which in the form of powder or resin. The simplest kind of incense to make is the noncombustible kind, as it does not require mucilage or an ignitable substance. Also, noncombustible incense is far less messy and frustrating to deal with. The base for noncombustible incense is generally talcum powder and/or sawdust and/or powdered spice. Saltpetre is added to make the incense burn. A powerful essential oil is then added for fragrance along with a dye for colour. The incense is then burned in a censer on small church charcoal blocks. To create your own magickal incenses, begin with a base (talcum, sawdust, or a special spice blend). To the base, add the appropriate herbs or resins. Grind the mixture into a powder, and then add a few drops of perfume or essential oil. Mix well to blend oil and powder together. Place the incense in a jar with a tightly fitting lid and then label accordingly. The following formulas are for noncombustible incense. You will need a grinder, a small mixing bowl, an eyedropper, measuring spoons, and jars with lids. Grind all of the herbal ingredients into a fine powder, add the oil and mix thoroughly. Store in glass jars or plastic bags. Try to time your incense making with the appropriate moon cycle. For love and attraction use the new to full moon, for personal or psychic power use the full moon, and for protection or banishing use the waning moon. Before you begin to make any magickal substance, take a few moments to think about what you are doing and why. As you blend the ingredients together, firmly instil your intent into the mixture. Visualize your desire, audibly chant or speak this desire as you work, forcing it into the very essence of the incense. This extra effort of focused energy will enhance the incense, and the magickal work it is intended for. More about Incense Crystals Crystals play an important part in Magecraft as a tool for channelling magic through. For more information check out Crystals, Gems, Minerals Athame The athame is a double-edged knife used to inscribe, or cast, the circle of power onto the earth or floor. It is associated with the element of fire, and it represents strength, power, and the masculine force of nature. Since the athame is a weapon, it also has the power to subdue and banish rebellious entities or spirits. In magick, the athame is used for directing personal power and to focus energy in the desired direction. The athame also regulates, as well as conducts, the flow of internal expression toward the desired destination during magickal operations. Consecration of the Athame Items needed: Athame; small bowl of water with three pinches of salt added; one white candle; one black candle; sandalwood incense. On the night of the full moon, place the above items on your altar or small table. Light both of the candles and the incense. Relax and focus on the athame. Pass the athame blade and handle through the flame of the black candle as you say: All negative thoughts be banished, all unwanted vibrations be gone. Now pass the athame blade and handle through the flame of the white candle as you say: Let only the forces and powers I wish be within from this moment on. Pass the athame through the smoke of the incense, through the white candle flame, and then sprinkle with salt water as you say: Elements of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. To this tool of the magick now give birth. Blessed and consecrated in this hour Be thou athame of strength and power. Wrap the athame in a red silk cloth, and keep in a safe place. Only use the athame for magickal rites and spellcrafting. Bells Bells are associated with the divine: their sound is symbolic of creative power, their shape a symbol of the female force and the celestial vault. The sound vibrations created by the ringing of bells have been believed for centuries to possess magical and/or spiritual power. Bells are used in many religious rites. In Wicca and Paganism, small hand bells may be rung in rituals to enhance harmony and augment power. In African religions and Vodun, bells and dancing are used to invoke the gods and loas. Shamans have long used magical bells in their rituals to chase away evil spirits. In folk magic, the ringing of bells drives away evil spirits, witches and the Devil himself, and wards off the evil eye. Bells have been attached to clothing, worn as amulets, tied to children and hung from the necks of horses, camels, cows, asses and other animals important to a community. As fertility charms, bells have been worn on human phalluses in certain rites. Bells are sometimes said to have curative powers; medicine is drunk from them. In the Middle Ages, bell ringing was believed to clear the air of disease and was prescribed by some doctors. Bells also have been used to raise the spirits of the dead and fairies. Since the fifth-century c.e., Christian church bells have been ascribed a special magical potency to combat evil and chase off the wicked spirits that lurked on every church threshold. In the Middle Ages, on nights when witches were believed to be about, such as Samhain (All Hallow’s Eve) and Beltane (also known as Walpurgisnacht), church bells were rung to keep the witches from flying over a village. The townspeople also turned out and added to the noise by banging on pots and pans and ringing their own bells. In witch trials, accused witches testified to being transported through the air to sabbats on the backs of demons or the Devil, and to being thrown off to fall to the ground when a church bell sounded in the night. Thunder and lightning storms were believed to be the work of witches and demons, and church bells also would be rung at an approaching storm in an attempt to dispel it. At someone’s death, the tolling of the church bells helped the departing soul on its way to heaven and prevented evil spirits from interfering with the journey. Church bells were baptized, named for saints and in some cases, ascribed human characteristics. Some were said to talk, ring on their own and sweat blood at the invasion of their community. Medieval Europeans believed that their church bells travelled to Rome on Good Friday; everyone stayed inside so as not to witness their flight from the belfries. A bell that missed the Good Friday pilgrimage brought bad luck to the community. Shopkeepers hung bells over their thresholds, not so much to alert them to the entry of customers but to keep evil spirits from entering their premises. The Necromantic Bell of Giradius. Bells have been used in rituals for summoning the dead. One such necromantic bell is that of Giradius. Eighteenth-century French instructions specified that the bell be cast from an alloy of gold, silver, fixed mercury, tin, iron and lead at the exact day and hour of birth of the person who intends to use it. The bell was to be inscribed with various astrological symbols and the magical words of Adonai, Jesus and the Tetragrammaton. The bell was to be wrapped in green taffeta and placed in the middle of a grave in a cemetery. It was to be left for seven days, during which time it absorbed certain vibrations and emanations. At the end of a week, the bell was properly “cured” for necromancy rituals. Soil and Water It is recommended to have soil and water on hand for certain rituals. Soil represents the element of earth and is used in spells for prosperity, material needs and stability. The soil should be from a place that holds a personal collection like your childhood home. Water is used for spells that relate to change or cycles and should be gathered from either a stream or rain. Cascarilla Powder Cascarilla is powdered egg shell. The shells are so finely ground that it feels as soft as baby powder. Any Botanica or store that caters to New Age and Magick ritual will have Cascarilla. You will most normally see it packed into what I call a “ketchup cup.” When removed from the cup, it maintains it’s form and can be used as one would use a soft piece of chalk. Or, if mixed with water, you will find that the soft-chalk dissolves easily. For most of the purposes, it is used as a piece of chalk, so the shells sold in stores are convenient. Magical Uses: Cascarilla repels negative energy, and the vibration of negative energy. Cascarilla powder is such a potent cleansing and protecting agent that it can be used in any number of ways to guard from evil, malicious magic, and disease: 1. If someone leaves a trick on your doorstep or you find some suspicious item in your home from an enemy, dust your hands well with this powder before picking it up. This keeps the evil from transferring to you, and you can dispose of it safely. 2. Add some to your bath water or sprinkle in the wash bucket for scrubbing the floor to disperse negativity. 3. Use cascarilla powder to make symbols on the floor or altar during ritual or spellwork. 4. Add a bit of water and use it to paint symbols on your skin or use it dry to dust your body for all-over protection. 5. Purification baths. 6. As a piece of chalk to draw sigils and circles of protection for Magickal rituals. 7. Sprinkle a little into water that you plan on cleaning the floors with. Information Sources 1 pagangreen.com 2 Wiccapedia